Worthless Dreams: Cold Weather
by johnnymommy19
Summary: Why did he torture himself for her? He had a crush, it wasn't quite love, but borderline adoration.


Disclaimer: I do not own Spock and Uhura.

Worthless Dreams

Flere nu bo. (That's here you go in gibberish.)Thanks mykardia!

"What are you doing out here Spock?" Nyota asked. Her light coat barely kept the cool wind from getting in, but it was comfortable. She carried another coat in her hand. The man in front of her looked as if he was going to freeze to death, his face was pale and his ears were the brightest shade of green.

He just stood there, unresponsive.

"Spock." She reached out and touched him, he suddenly jumped. Normally he could hear to the point of perfection, but he was so lost in his thoughts. He was excited to be visiting his mother once again.

"My apologies Cadet, I did not hear you." Uhura's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the fact that he still insisted on calling her Cadet. She had thought that their relationship developed over the past few months to a valuable friendship.

"Nyota." She said through gritted teeth, lifting her eyebrows.

"Nyota." Spock said.

"So, why are you standing out here in the cold, you look like death." Nyota said afraid she just offended him.

"Death? Hmm. I've gotten many times that I look like, quote 'this one Vulcan dude I saw last week' but never Death…. I often wonder why people tell me I look like a deer; I see no resemblance, or a goblin." Spock said staring ahead. Uhura snorted and laughed loudly; she'd heard the goblin remark, but never a deer. She then studied his graceful body and thought if he were an animal he would be a deer, or an antelope.

"Is something amusing?" Spock asked as his body shivered.

"Spock, you look cold, here." She said reaching out to hand him a jacket.

"No, it would be illogical of you to not use your jacket for your comfort." Spock said.

"Please. You are Vulcan; I am used to cold weather." He grabbed the jacket, surprised at how big it was on him. He was beginning to think that it wasn't her jacket after all.

"May I ask you something?" Spock asked.

"Sure."

"Who does this jacket belong to?" Spock asked tugging on the bottom.

"Spock, your being so oblivious is worrying me. Are you okay?" Spock lifted an eyebrow.

"It is your jacket. You lent it to me last week." Uhura said smoothing his jacket against him.

"Fascinating." Spock said wondering how that could have possibly slipped his mind. Perhaps it was his excitement to see his mother, or his nervousness to speak with his father. Or maybe he was worried about Uhura; he wouldn't be there for her for a whole week, maybe more if she doesn't return to the academy before him. He turned to face her.

"Cadet, how are you planning to spend your December break?" Spock asked.

"I will be staying at the academy, catching up on some studying I have yet to start. Call me Nyota." Uhura said. Spock found himself gazing at her cheek. Lately they have managed to catch his attention because of the cold weather forcing them to adopt a lovely shade of pink.

"You are spending your holidays alone? If I weren't going back to Vulcan I would accompany you. I hate the thought of you not having anyone with you." Spock found himself rambling, like he often does with her. _Stop. _

"Spock, don't be ridiculous, I will be spending the holidays with my boyfriend." She laughed at him with a 'that's completely obvious' tone.

"Boyfriend?" Spock let his words escape.

"Spock?" Nyota asked worried about him. His heart was suddenly beating faster. And his stomach was suddenly turning, but it wasn't a good feeling. He would usually feel his stomach flop when Uhura would touch him, but now it wasn't a pleasant feeling. His eyes projected disappointment.

"Spock, I recall telling you of him a week ago." She was a bit frustrated that her so called 'best friend' would forget this. Spock's mouth twitched downward for a millisecond. Her face stole his expression, wearing it as if it wanted to be caught in the act. Spock breathed in deeply. This was awkward. He had to change the subject.

But he didn't, he looked down at his fingers and started to rotate his thumbs around each other. _Awkward indeed._

"Nyota's mine." He whispered softly to himself. Nyota could have sworn she heard him claim ownership to her, but she shook the thought, not Spock. She playfully wrapped his arms around his large fluffy coat, locking her fingers. Spock stood there, staring blankly.

"I can't even find Spock in this giant heap of clothing!" Nyota chanted playfully, looking over his shoulder as if she were searching for him.

Spock couldn't help but enjoy this moment, giving the air around him a pleasant smile. She rested her head on his back. She had no idea how much she constantly hurt him by getting intimately close to him, but then telling him of a new relationship she was in. He kept his fingers from weaving in between hers. Although his hands have touched her hands many times, it was always Uhura who would have the courage to lace their fingers together. He was too nervous to show affection for her, plus if she saw any signs of affection, it might ruin their relationship. Who would want an emotionless Vulcan as a, as humans would say, 'boyfriend.'

"Spock?" Uhura asked, her eyes closed as she leaned her head against his back. She loved how he smelt. Wait, he smelt like the academy… She loved the way he reflected the smell of the academy.

"Yes, Nyota." _Finally he got it right._

"I don't know, I just wanted to say your name." This was exactly what he meant. She would do the most illogical things, but it had the hugest effect on him. His stomach turned once more, but it was a good feeling. He frowned on the inside when he no longer felt her against his back. He turned in panic, searching for her body.

Uhura's hand inched its way to Spock's and thread its way into his fingers. He smiled again. Her fingers were shockingly cold, but he didn't care. She pulled him along the side walk they had been on, humming a show tune he didn't recognize, but he knew it was a show tune. She often invited him to various shows, but he never understood them.

Her communicator when off. Spock cursed the inventor of communicators.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'll be right over."

Spock's heart pumped nervously, in hope that it was somewhere he could come too.

"Sorry Spock, I will have to see you when you return." Uhura said removing her hand and standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. This kiss lasted longer than he expected, and he wanted nothing more than to turn into her lips, but he didn't. He couldn't have her thinking he held affection for her.

He absolutely hated when she kissed him, but then of course he loved it at the same time. The worst part was she did it whenever they parted. His stomach turned uncomfortably, but his heart beat pleasantly. He watched as she walked off. He waited until she was completely out of sight to go back to his spot in the cold. Why was he torturing himself for her? He had a crush, it wasn't quite love, but it was border line adoration.

***

Spock eyes shot opened. He was surprised to see himself sitting crossed legged in his living room. He drifted off to sleep while meditating.

_Worthless Human Dreams._

I am sorry that this is written in third person and comes from Spock's mind. I couldn't think of a way to write it in first person… so… Flere nu bo.


End file.
